


Revenge in the Locker Room: Part 2

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Series: Revenge in the Locker Room [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Carli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Falling In Love, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Olympics, Omega Melissa, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tancredi goes into heat in Rio late one night after a training session and the only person around is Carli. Now that they have rutted in Part 1 of the Series. What will become of Tancarli? Will Carli and Melissa fall in love or are they just in lust? Tancredi(o)/Carli(a) - everyone else is side pairings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to post this now because Canada got Rio Bronze!!!

Carli trapped Melissa’s soft lower lip between her teeth and tugged gently, drawing a small sigh from the omega. She pulled back and looked down at the Canadian striker, warm, willing and pliant beneath her; she couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She pecked Melissa’s freckled nose and delighted in the omega’s giggle. The alpha placed one last kiss on Tanc’s forehead and pushed herself up.

Wordlessly, she grabbed one of the cleaner towels from their impromptu nest on the floor and walked over to the nearest sink. She ran the water until it was warm, then soaked the towel and wrung it out as well as she could. She walked back over and kneeled by Melissa’s side, asking with a quirk of an eyebrow if it was okay to clean her up. The omega blushed but nodded, so Carli set to work wiping the sweat and saliva from Melissa’s face and chest and stomach. Her touch was gentle but firm, and her eyes were soft as the followed her hand’s path over the beautiful omega’s body.

Then she carefully began to clean the cum from between her omega’s legs, where it had begun to trickle out to form a wet spot on the towels as soon as Carli’s knot had shrunk. Melissa gasped when the warm towel brushed across her still-sensitive center and squirmed against Carli’s hand, whispers of her heat still driving her to seek out the alpha’s touch. She was in a lull now - well satisfied by Carli’s beautiful alpha knot - but with such a strong alpha so close to her, she was bound to spike back into full-blown heat soon.

Carli finished cleaning her omega and began to clean herself off. Melissa watched the towel drag over solid, tan abs and over Carli’s soft length. She licked her lips. The alpha was a shower, not a grower. Carli finished and looked up to find the omega staring at her hungrily. She smirked.

“Yeah we need to get you back to my room. Now.”

The alpha pulled on her sweats and began to open lockers to find clothes for Mel. She didn’t want to even attempt to cross through the village with an unmated omega wearing clothes soaked in the scent of heat.

Finally, she found a set of sweats that smelled like they could only belong to Labbé. The beta’s scent would be perfect to mask Mel’s heat. She threw the clothes at Tanc, and the omega pulled them on, though not without difficulty. Her legs were weak and her whole body still ached from the cramps she’d suffered earlier.

Carli watched the omega struggle with her shoes for a minute before huffing and taking the shoes from Tanc’s hands. She shoved them into the omega’s backpack, which she flung over her shoulders, and then swept the taller woman into her arms. Melissa let out a very undignified squeak of surprise and dug her fingernails into Carli’s shoulders as the alpha started making her way toward the hallway.

Only when they’d made it halfway to the dorms without incident did Mel finally relax and nuzzle her face into the alpha’s neck, almost causing Carli to drop her. She relaxed into the other woman’s arms and allowed herself to be carried like a damn princess toward the dorms, only jostled when the alpha was forced to kick open a door or readjust her grip.

The closer they got to Team USA’s dorms, the more emboldened Tanc became. By the time they were in the elevators up to Carli’s floor, the omega was kissing and nipping up and down the column of the midfielder’s neck, completely undeterred by the soft warning growls that rumbled in Carli’s throat. She began to suck lightly on the skin over the alpha’s mating gland, knowing exactly the effect it would have on the American.

Finally they reached a door toward the end of the hall. “Can you reach into my pocket and grab my key, hun?” Melissa slid her hand into the pocket of Carli’s sweatpants and fumbled until she wrapped her fingers around the plastic card. She pulled it free with a triumphant, “Ha!”

Carli turned them so Tanc could slide the key into the lock, but the second the door cracked open, they were both hit with the scent of another alpha, a strong alpha that Carli didn’t recognize. The door swung open just enough for both of them to see inside, and Carli was altogether horrified at the sight. Becky Sauerbrunn was on her knees, her head bobbing in a jerky rhythm, the large hands that were threaded through her hair pulling and pushing her up and down. Elena Delle Donne, star forward of the USA Women’s Basketball Team, had her head thrown back and eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she thrust her cock in and out of Becky’s mouth.

The midfielder quickly spun around, nearly whacking Tanc’s head on the doorframe with the sudden movement. Tanc looked one last time over her alpha’s shoulder at the scene behind them, not nearly so scandalized by the scene as Carli had been. Over the years, she’d been sexiled more times than she could count by her roommates - currently Christine Sinclair but normally Erin McLeod. She had walked in on more than her fair share of “adult playdates,” as Erin referred to them, and had seen much much worse than a rough-ish blowjob. Although, had Becky been with a man, she might have been a little disturbed. Men were hairy and smelly and had testicles and no one wants to see all of that naked and dripping in sweat. Women were just so much...better. Gentler, softer, beautiful in every way. The Canadian could not comprehend why some of her teammates chose male alphas or omegas. Heterosexuality was a mystery that she had no interest in solving.

Now that isn’t to say Melissa Tancredi didn’t love a good cock, because she absolutely did. Her face grew hot and her center wet just thinking about Carli’s. She definitely loved cock, but only when attached to female alphas. There was something about a female alpha - the mix of hard and soft, strength and vulnerability - that had always drawn Melissa to them. She never imagined, though, that she might win the attention and affection of an alpha like Carli Lloyd.

As the door slammed shut behind them, Carli realized she didn’t know where to go next. Melissa recognized the dilemma and added, “We could go to mine? I’m only two floors down and Sinc should still be out with Amandine.”

Carli’s eyes widened. The thought of going into another alpha’s den, even if it was basically just a hotel room, gave her pause. It violated common courtesy, but she really didn’t see any other option. She nodded her agreement and started back towards the elevator.

In moments they were on the Canadian team’s floor. “It’s the fifth on the left,” Tanc mumbled into Carli’s collar, the fatigue of the day catching up to her with the prospect of a bed so close at hand.

When they got to the door, Carli set Tanc down gently, keeping her hands on the omega’s hips to stabilize the forward on her still-wobbly legs. Tanc opened the door and walked in, but turned to look at Carli when she realized the alpha had paused at the threshold.

Melissa rolled her eyes, “Oh just get in here, you stupid alpha. She’s not even here!”

Carli huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, “That’s not the point. It’s just...you’re an omega. You wouldn’t understand. She’ll be pissed if she comes back and the place smells like me. Hell, I would be if the situation were reversed. The room...it’s hers. Like you’re staying here too, obviously, but scent-wise it’s hers.”

Melissa suddenly got a stubborn set to her jaw and a piercing look in her eye, “And you’re mine. And I want you in here, with me. So get in here, with me, before I change my damn mind and find someone else.”

At that threat, though both of them knew Melissa would never actually follow through on it, Carli growled and swept into the room, slamming the door behind her and closing the distance between herself and her omega in two long strides. She wrapped her fingers in Melissa’s thick brown curls and pressed against the forward, chest against chest and hips against hips, and she leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Tanc whimpered at the show of possessiveness.

“No,” Carli’s voice was deep and gravely, her tongue thick in her mouth. “No one touches you but me.”

Tanc swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat, then whispered against Carli’s lips, “Then touch me.”

Carli crushed their mouths together, kissing the breath from her omega’s lungs, biting and sucking at her bruised lips. Her hands ripped at clothes and grabbed at skin, and all the while she walked them steadily backwards toward the nearest bed, a trail of sweatpants and t-shirts behind them.

When the backs of Melissa’s knees hit the edge of the bed, she fell backwards and pulled the alpha with her. She used their momentum to flip herself on top of the alpha and pinned the American’s hands above her head as they continued to kiss madly. She felt the alpha’s hips buck and twist, trying to change their position again, but she had no intention of allowing that. She ground her hot, soaked center against Carli’s erection and the alpha froze, not even breathing. She ground down again and, this time, a rumbling purr built in Carli’s chest beneath her, making her smile into their kiss.

She moved her lips to the alpha’s ear and licked up the shell of it before husking out, “No hands.” The alpha huffed and struggled against her grip. “No hands, or I stop. Got it?”

The alpha growled and tried again to free her wrists, but Mel pressed her wet heat against her cock again, drawing a whimper from the American midfielder. “Got it?” Mel asked again. Carli nodded.

Finally, Melissa released the alpha, who dutifully kept her hands right where they’d been left. The omega sat up and leaned back until her hands rested on the alpha’s thighs behind her. This, of course, gave Carli a perfect view of the head of her cock nestled between her omega’s silken lips, the tip glistening with her precum or Mel’s - it didn’t matter whose.

Slowly, the Canadian began to rock her hips, sliding up and down the alpha’s shaft, gasping a little every time the ridge of the head rubbed over her clit. Her head fell back and her eyes closed against the building pleasure. Her abs flexed and a bead of sweat trailed between her small, perfect breasts. Carli couldn’t look away.

She wanted to badly to be back inside her omega, but she couldn’t risk Mel following through on her threat to stop all together. The striker had a stubborn streak, and Carli wasn’t sure the Canadian wouldn’t spite them both to prove a point. So instead of touching, she began to steadily thrust up to meet every movement of Tanc’s hips.

Mel moaned at the added pressure and friction, finally caving to what she knew they both needed. She lifted her hips just a couple inches and reached down; guiding the head of her lover’s cock inside her tight, hot pussy. Carli lost all power of thought and her hands flew to the omega’s hips, nails digging into smooth, tan skin. She growled as the omega slid farther and farther down her shaft, not even taking time to adjust to the width and length inside of her.

Tanc registered only peripherally that her alpha had failed to follow her instructions, but couldn’t bring herself to care as her entire consciousness was consumed with the deep, burning stretch of Carli’s cock splitting her open. Halfway down, she began to wonder how she’d ever taken the middy’s knot the first time when she wasn’t even sure she could take the girl’s whole cock this time.

Carli’s thumbs began to spin distracting circles against her hipbones and this relaxed her just enough to take the rest of the alpha’s length. The second her clit met the thick, coarse curls of Carli’s mons, she sighed with relief and satisfaction and a little bit of pride. She fell into the alpha, forehead pressed against a flushed and panting chest. She looked up into Carli’s kind eyes and couldn’t restrain herself from stealing a kiss before resuming the motions of her hips.

She rocked forward and back, the thick shaft of Carli’s cock splitting her open and sliding easily in and out of her soaked pussy. Wet slick dripped from her center and glistened on Carli’s toned stomach. The wet slap of skin against skin was the only sound between them as they gasped into each other’s mouths. Melissa could feel the fire beneath her skin and dimly registered that this was her heat, back in full force and demanding satisfaction. She whined and bit down on Carli’s shoulder – only centimeters from where her inner omega desperately wanted the bite to land – and began to drive her hips down hard onto Carli’s cock.

At the bite of the omega’s teeth, Carli growled and began to piston up to meet the tight warmth of Melissa’s pussy. She scraped her nails across Tanc’s ass and squeezed hard to gain more leverage. Carli could feel her knot forming but desperately wanted her omega to cum first, wanted to watch Melissa’s face as it happened. Her right hand slid until the tip of her middle finger rested just against the omega’s asshole and Melissa gasped, releasing her bite on the alpha’s shoulder and throwing her head back.

Carli smirked to herself. She should have guessed the bold and brash star of the Canadian front line wouldn’t be entirely innocent. She circled her finger around the tight ring, sweeping lubrication from the omega’s dripping center..

The second Melissa felt the tip of Carli’s finger against her ass, she had to fight to resist the urge to rock back against the pressure. Mel hadn’t much enjoyed ass play, in the past, and it’d been ages since she’d been asked to try by an alpha – Ella had always been more than willing to sate any craving Erin might have. But in that moment, the circling pressure sent a shiver up her spine that settled like fire in her chest and a ruff purr hummed from her throat. She wanted - needed - to be filled by her alpha, stretched and taken completely. To belong to Carli wholly, if only for a moment.

“Alpha,” she begged, “Alpha, please.” And that was all it took. In the span of a breath, Carli slid pushed her fingertip past the tight ring of muscle and simultaneously forced Mel’s hips down onto her own, burying her knot fast, hard, and deep into the omega’s hot pussy. A scream ripped from Tanc’s core and Carli only just buried hers in soft skin of the omega’s chest.

Melissa’s eyes rolled back and her head spun. She wrapped one hand in Carli’s hair, holding the alpha’s mouth to her breast, and the other dug into tanned, muscled shoulders - searching for an anchor.

Fully buried inside pulsing, delicious heat, Carli’s cock throbbed and shuddered and thick, hot cum flooded the omega’s pussy. They both groaned at the feeling, the sheer volume of Carli’s seed only held inside by the width of the alpha’s knot.

Carli flipped Melissa underneath her, blanketing the forward with her body and rutting hard into the omega, prolonging the girl’s breath-stealing orgasm.

“Mine,” she growled into Melissa’s ear. “You. Are. Mine.” Every word punctuated with a sharp thrust of hips.

Melissa said nothing in return. She hadn’t even really heard the alpha’s words, too lost in the spinning color and the crashing waves of hot and cold that wracked her body. The only thing she heard was thrashing of her own heartbeat, the sound of blood in her ears. Carli’s knot stretched her and split her and threatened to send her flying. Only the firm weight of the alpha on her chest kept her grounded.

Melissa didn’t hear Carli’s claim, but her omega did.

“Yours,” she said. “Yours,” her lips moved without thought. “Yours, alpha.”

At those words, Carli’s inner alpha roared in delight and the sound echoed past her very real lips. She thrust once more, sending herself and the omega in her arms spiraling into another round of delirious pleasure.

Then there was darkness.


	2. Burning Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli and Tanc are interrupted by a very unhappy Sinclair.

**Chapter 2**

Melissa was the first to wake up an hour later. She stirred from sleep slowly, and then very quickly realized there was an unfamiliar weight splayed across her chest and nestled between her legs. She cracked open one eye, and, upon seeing a mop of tangled, dark brown hair sticking out every imaginable direction and the small puddle of drool between her own breasts, she chuckled softly to herself.

She was with Carli ‘Fucking’ Lloyd. Again. The midfielder had stayed with her and fallen asleep – or passed out, she wasn’t entirely sure – on top of her. The omega purred softly, smitten.

She reached up above her head, stretching out and shaking the sleep from her limbs, and then wiggled her legs experimentally, amused to find them squarely pinned beneath the still-slumbering alpha.

She looked down at the beautiful American super-star, traced the woman’s jaw with her finger and brushed the hair from her face. The purring grew louder. She couldn’t help it. She felt so wanted and safe with Carli, felt something else, maybe, which she’d never dared to hope for.

“Carli,” she whispered.

Nothing. The alpha didn’t even stir.

“Carli,” she tried again, a little louder.

The middy stirred, but only to burrow deeper into the omega’s soft chest.

Tanc rolled her eyes. “Lloyd!” she yelled.

The alpha shot upright and spun off the omega. By the time she realized how close she was to the edge, it was too late. Carli Lloyd, American super star, had fallen flat on her ass.

Tanc gasped and peeked over the edge of the twin bed to check on the American. When she got an eye full of a buck-naked Carli Lloyd, face flushed with embarrassment, and drool still glistening at the corner of her mouth, she couldn’t help but bust out into hysterical laughter.

“I hate you,” growled the alpha.

Tanc laughed harder, then suddenly stopped cold and grimaced.

Carli quirked an eyebrow at her, “What?”

This time it was Tanc who blushed, “Um. You…untied. And then I was laughing. It’s not an awesome feeling.”

The alpha cocked her head to the side, not fully understanding.

Melissa groaned, “God you really are a stupid knothead. Your cum is leaking out of me, and it feels gross.”

“Oh!” Carli’s eyes bulged. “Um…do you want me to…?”

“A towel would be great. Can you grab one for me?” said the forward, flopping back onto the bed. “It’s your mess, you should clean it up.”

Carli scrambled up from the floor and made her way over to the bathroom. She only made it two steps before she froze, a wicked grin breaking out across her face. She turned to look at the omega, who was now looking at her suspiciously.

“I should clean it up?” she asked, smirking.

“Y…yes. That is what I said,” said Melissa, cautiously.

Carli climbed back on the bed and crawled predatorily toward the supine omega. She planted a kiss on the inside of her ankle, on the sharp crest of her shin, on the inside of her thigh. All the while, she moved closer, until she lay on her stomach between the omega’s thighs.

“What are you-” Tanc’s question was choked off by a keening moan as Carli’s tongue licked a single line from her entrance to her clit.

The alpha smirked, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

The omega glared at her hard before wrapping a hand in Carli’s hair and pulling her mouth back toward her pussy. The alpha’s lips latched greedily onto Melissa’s clit and sucked softly at the small bud, alternating between long swipes with the flat of her tongue and quick lashes. Every so often, she’d dip her tongue down to lap at the cum leaking from her omega’s pussy; her alpha rumbled happily in her chest at the taste of the two of them together, her seed on Melissa’s skin, mixed with the sweet honey like juice of the Canadian.

She reached down and adjusted her now throbbing hard on into a more comfortable position and rocked her hips experimentally down into the soft comforter, searching for friction and pressure. It would have to be enough. She slipped her tongue inside the omega and fucked the dripping, grasping hole in time with her hips thrusting against the bed.

Melissa bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood but she kept her grip on Carli’s hair and rolled her hips against Carli’s eager mouth. The bed frame knocked steadily against the wall.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

“Oh...oh fuck. Carli - alpha...I’m coming don’t stop,” she whispered.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

They were both on the edge. Carli wrapped a hand around her cock and moved her mouth back to her omega’s clit, sucking and licking at the little bud viciously. She thrust her cock hard into her own palm.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Melissa pulled the alpha’s hair so hard tears formed in Carli’s eyes, but she never stopped at her task. All at once, the omega’s back arched off the bed and every muscle in her body drew taut.

“Oh I’m coming!” she screamed.

The door to the room swung open.

“No need, Mel. I have my key-” Christine Sinclair stopped dead in her tracks. Her nose burned with the scent of another alpha. It permeated every inch of her den, and she saw red.

In the span of a second, Carli jumped up from the bed, still stark naked and hard, and stepped protectively between her omega and this alpha intruder. Her growl was low and dangerous. Her actions were driven entirely by the instinctual need to protect the still-delirious girl on the bed.

Sinc was fast to answer the growl with one of her own, her hackles were raised, and her skin burned with anger. She took a threatening step toward Carli, stretching to her full height to exert the full advantage of her size over the smaller alpha. The American dropped into a protective crouch, unwilling to give ground when her omega was just behind her.

Carli Lloyd, the person, knew this was Sinc’s den and that it was she who was in the wrong. Carli Lloyd, the alpha, however, saw only a threat to an omega it had claimed for itself.

A strong arm wrapped around Carli’s naked waist and pulled her back against a hot, solid body.

“Shh, Carli. Hey. It’s okay, it’s just Christine. We’re okay,” she whispered against the alpha’s neck as she stroked her hand up and down Carli’s hard, smooth abs, trying to soothe her alpha and stop a fight before it started.

The fierce growl waned into a rumbling purr and the alpha leaned back into the warmth of her lover’s arms. Her stare remained solidly locked on Sinc, a barely contained fire flickering just behind her fury-blackened eyes, daring the other alpha to try something.

“Sinc. Christine. Please stop it, she’s here with me.” The Canadian alpha huffed, disbelieving at the thought of her best friend with the American alpha. “No! Stop that. I was in heat and-” at that Sinc roared in anger and and stomped toward the American alpha, who was back on guard in a second, tensed and ready for the hit that was sure to come.

Just as Sinc drew back her fist to swing at the American, Tanc jumped in front of Carli and shoved her back on the bed, “No! Stop! Christine it wasn’t like that - she saved me! She found me and she saved me!”

Sinc stopped cold. Melissa could see the internal struggle the alpha fought. Her brow furrowed, her jaw clenched and relaxed and clenched again. She looked back and forth between Carli and Tanc, taking in the way her friend stood between the two alphas, the way Carli’s hands visibly twitched as though aching to reach out for the omega and pull her near.

She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Tanc was her best friend, and if this is what she wanted, the only choice she had was to support her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she met Tanc’s desperate, searching gaze.

“Get her out of here,” she said, unable to keep the growl from her voice.

Carli sprang up growling, but Tanc was faster. She stopped the alpha with a hand on her chest.

“No. Carli, she’s right,” Tanc said softly, reluctantly. Carli’s eyes flashed to hers, an echo of doubt and hurt just creeping around the edges of her fiery gaze. “You have to leave.”

Carli nodded. Her chest seized painfully. Her eyes fell and stayed down, tears burning behind her eyes. Tanc didn’t notice. Her attention was back on Sinc, watching the alpha to make sure she didn’t do anything. Carli quickly grabbed her sweats and dragged them on, not bothering to search out her shirt and underwear.

She brushed roughly past Tanc, nearly sprinted past Sinc and stumbled out into the hallway. The saccharine scent of misery trailed behind her. The sound of blood rushing in her ears completely drowned out the, “Carli, wait!” that followed after her.

“Carli, wait!” Tanc yelled out, pulling a t-shirt - Carli’s, by the scent - over her head and shoved past SInc, but the door had already slammed shut behind the fleeing alpha and Melissa was left standing in her room with no idea what exactly was wrong with the alpha. She had expected a kiss goodbye at the very least; especially after all they had been through together.

She played back what just had happened, what Sinc had said, what she had, how Carli had reacted. Her brain was still foggy around the edges from her orgasm, but everything was coming into focus. Everything had been so…idyllic. Perfect. And then it had all gone to hell when Sinc had shown up. She spun on her teammate, face flush with anger.

“What is wrong with you? You ruined everything!”

She knew it hadn’t been entirely Sinc’s fault, but she was angry and Christine was in the line of fire.

“Tanc, I-“

“No! Fuck you. Fuck you, Sinclair.”

She stared, eyes burning with the strength of the glare she was sending toward Sinc and with the tears she was trying to hold back. Sinc looked back at her, first with the remnants of instinctual alpha anger, and then her gaze changed and her eyes were sad, fully of pity. Melissa spun at the sight. Pity. Suddenly the loss of her alpha felt like a sucking chest wound. She wanted Carli. She wanted her back, and she wanted her now. She felt her absence in the depths of her bones. Suddenly, her legs felt like they weren’t going to hold her any longer.

Sinc caught her just before she hit the ground and sat them on the bed – the clean one that hadn’t been slept in the night before. Tanc sobbed wetly into the alpha’s chest. She was mortified. She’d never reacted this way to an alpha leaving her after a heat. She and Carli hadn’t mated, hadn’t even discussed the possibility of a relationship beyond coffee, but the loss she felt was as acute as any she’d ever known.

Sinc stroked her hair and rocked her gently, “Mel,” she whispered, “Why was she here?”

Tanc took a deep, shuddering breath and then wiped at the snot and tears from her face with the hem of what was definitely Carli’s shirt. “I was training. I shouldn’t have been, I knew my heat was due any day. I went to shower and before I could…Sinc it was like running face first into a brick wall. It’s never hit me that hard, that fast before. She found me. She…I wanted her. My omega wanted her, begged her for it, and…it wasn’t nice at first. No. Shut up. No growling. Let me finish. It wasn’t nice at first because, I mean, how could it be? We have so much shit between us. But then…after she knotted me, she was so tender and…reassuring. She said all the perfect things, Sincy. She was perfect. And then later, after…she…I mean, she fucking cleaned me with a warm towel. Kissed me and then cleaned my face and my chest and my whole body and dressed me and carried me back here. God…we didn’t like mate, obviously, but there were times when I thought…it wouldn’t be a bad thing, ya know?”

She lifted her head and looked up at Sinc, whose eyebrows were knitted together, much in the same way they often were when she was trying to pick apart a defensive scheme. The Canadian captain stared at a spot on the carpet for what seemed like an hour before she sighed and nodded.

“Okay. I get it, I guess. I mean, I don’t, really, but I sort of do. Why didn’t you tell me your heat was close? I would have helped you, Tanc. Amandine would have understood. Or D could have?”

Tanc raised one eyebrow and looked at her teammate, smirking.

“Okay no, maybe not D, you’d have eaten the poor girl alive, but the rugby girls I’m sure would have been willing? Or someone from the French team? Camile! Camile has always liked you.”

Tanc put a hand on Sinc’s chest, “Christine. No. It was Carli. I’m glad it was Carli. I just…fuck everything is ruined now.” Her head fell against her friend’s shoulder again.

The striker cleared her throat, “Well, you could…uh…text her? If you miss her”

Tanc sob-laughed into Sinc’s shirt. “I can’t. Don’t have her number.”

Sinc shook her head, smiled sadly, and hugged her very naked teammate – not that she hadn’t seen Tanc naked before – even tighter. Normally a comforting gesture for the omega, this time the embrace felt entirely wrong.  _ This isn’t your alpha, _ her omega told her. Her skin crawled.

She pulled away from the alpha and a flash of hurt crossed her friend’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. No don’t be,” Sinclair stood from the bed, smoothing out her rumpled and tear-stained shirt, “We have practice in an hour. I’m going to go. The smell...it’s just so strong. Maybe you open a window or something, and maybe I’ll see if – no promises – I can get Carli’s number for you.”

Tanc opened her mouth to tell the alpha not to bother, but stopped short as her omega purred happily, alight again at even the chance that she might talk to its alpha again. So instead, she clenched her jaw and nodded.

Sinc nodded back and swept out of the room, leaving Tanc alone for the first time since her heat had struck. She turned back toward the room, looking over the tossed bed and clothes strewn across the floor and furniture. Sighing, Tanc opened the windows as wide as possible and set to picking up the room. She’d have to find a way to make it up to Labbé because the beta’s sweats were definitely not salvageable.

She pulled back the covers on her bed to straighten them out, but in the process uncovered the stain left where Carli’s cum had leaked out from her pussy onto the bed. The scent of her cum mixed with Carli’s was heady and overwhelming and made her ache for the alpha even more. She peaked around the corner and, seeing that the door had swung closed behind Sinc, dropped the sheets in her hand back to the bed. She climbed onto the bed and curled into herself, nose pressed into the mattress until she was entirely consumed by Carli’s scent. She pulled the covers up around her shoulders and sobbed until she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what yah think...we worked very hard in making this after all.


	3. Sinc and Tobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinc tries to make things right by getting Carli's number from Tobin.

“Tobin you don’t understand,” Sinclair pleaded. She had been able to corner the alpha as the American team left the practice field. Both teams had arrived in Rio early and would be heading to their group stage locations the next day – the Americans in the morning and the Canadians later on in the day – so this was Christine’s last chance. She had to get Carli’s number and, to get it in time, she had to get it from Tobin in person.

“I’ve already told you no. You won’t give me a good reason, so I’m not giving you the number,” the American alpha said.

Tobin was tired. Jill had been pushing them harder and harder in the lead-up to the Olympics, and she felt it in every muscle in her body. It seemed as if the only one not dying was Carli, who’d somehow magically gained a third lung in the last 24 hours. A third lung and a sense of humor.

It had been strange. The entire send-off tour, their captain had been distant and uptight, but this morning she had shown up an entirely different player. She was warmer, looser in her interactions with the rookies. Hell, she’d even let Mewis sit next to her at lunch with no complaints. And she was stronger, somehow. She’d nearly decapitated Naeher earlier. If it were anyone but Carli, they’d have guessed she was juicing or something.

“Tobs,” Sinclair said, knowing she wasn’t going to get a little without giving a little. She looked around the make sure they were alone, “It’s for Tanc. She…she really needs that number. She and Carli are...friendly now, but she doesn’t have her number and she _needs_ her number, Tobs.”

The midfielder snorted.

“You really expect me to believe that Melissa Tancredi and Carli Lloyd are going to be texting buddies? Carli only just got past wanting to maul Tanc on sight. Sinc, she stepped on Carli’s head. And now you want me to believe they’re besties?”

It was a fair point. Anyone who knew the two players believed that Tancredi and Carli hated or, at best, barely tolerated one another. A day ago, Christine was one of those people, but that had been before she’d been subjected to the sight of Carli’s Lloyd’s rock hard cock glistening with her roommate’s cum. Melissa was behaving like a newly mated omega and Carli did seem any better off. Sinc had no idea what to make of it. She’d seen no mating bite, but Carli’s scent had lingered on her friend even after showering. If they weren’t mated, the only conclusion was that they had unknowingly (or knowingly) begun courting each other.

“Tobin, look. You cannot tell anyone, but...they may have had sex last night.”

“May have?”

“Okay, they did. They definitely had sex last night. I walked in on the aftermath. My room reeked of Lloyd, even after I may or may not have sent her stomping out. So can you cut me some slack give me the damn number?”

“You're not going to use it to get back at her, right?”

“No,” Sinclair sighed. She might as well share this with Tobin. She trusted the American could at least give her some perspective on the matter. “I think they might have, whether purposefully or not, started a courtship.”

Tobin gaped, “Oh shit.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. You have to be mistaken. Carli wouldn’t do something so stupid.”

“Excuse you, Mel is a total catch! Carli is lucky an omega like her is giving her a chance at all.”

“That’s not what I meant, Sinc. I meant that starting something like that, right now, is insanity. It’s the worst possible timing.” Tobin wanted to punch a wall. It all made sense now. Carli’s increased strength, stamina, and confidence. She had been the same way when she and Alex had first started courting Christen. “Just tell me...was Tanc in heat?”

If the Canadian wasn’t in heat, then there might be a chance that the American alpha had simply felt good after sex. If she’d had sex, and somehow developed feelings for the striker, then there was a pretty good chance that the two were in the process of mating, whether they were aware of it or not. The knothead probably didn’t even know what was happening. Carli had never been good at sorting out her own feelings.

Sinc hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

“Shit,” Tobin cursed. She was about to say more when she spotted Christen and Alex coming out of the locker room. Christen motioned for her to come with them. They were supposed to be meeting to have lunch together, but it was apparent to the two that their mate was occupied. Tobin smiled apologetically and waved them off.

Christen rolled her eyes and sat down against the wall, pulling Alex down to sit between her legs. Alex chuckled and settled back against her fellow omega’s chest. She pulled out her phone and flipped through her Instagram feed, Christen’s chin resting on her shoulder as she looked on.

Tobin smiled lovingly at the sight of her mates. They hadn’t had the best timing either, courting Christen so close to the World Cup like they had, but she wouldn’t give them up for anything. She looked back up at Sinc. “Okay. Fine. I’ll text you the number, but I can’t guarantee Carli will respond.”

“That’s all I ask. I just need to be able to give her something, some kind of hope.” She sighed sadly, “God, Tobin, I really fucked things up for them.”

“Yeah, I mean you kind of did,” Tobin chuckled ruefully as she flipped through her phone to Carli’s contact information. Sinc’s shoulders sagged. “But now you have a chance to help unfuck it up. So get out of here and let me go eat lunch with the wifeys.”

Sinc nodded and turned to sprint off. Just as she was almost around the corner, she heard Tobin yell, “And tell Amandine I said hi!” The Canadian captain nearly tripped over herself, a hot blush spreading up to her ears.

Tobin smirked as she turned and walked toward where her mates sat, still entertaining themselves with Alex’s phone, and offered one hand to each of them. The omegas smiled up at her and let their alpha pull them up and into her arms.

“Food now?” Alex asked, hopefully.

Christen and Tobin rolled their eyes. Christen laughed, “Yes, Alex, food now. I was thinking sandwiches at that place down the street?”

Tobin groaned, “Babe, I don’t know if I can eat that much. Those sandwiches are massive and we don’t have a fridge in the room.”

“I’ll eat whatever you don’t!” Alex beamed. Dawn’s training schedule had her appetite all over the place lately. Some days she was so tired she couldn’t look at food without wanting to throw up, but since they’d been in Rio she’d been a bottomless pit. She was even starting to get a little tummy - not that her mates would ever mention that out of fear for their lives.

Tobin nodded and they started to head toward the deli. They walked down the streets of Rio hand in hand, Alex snugly between them as she had been during the whole trip. The face of US Soccer was the most likely to get mobbed so they often tried to put a buffer between her and the crowds.

“So,” Alex started, “Wanna tell us what you were talking to Sinc about?”

Tobin tensed up, torn between her promise of discretion and her absolute inability to lie to her mates. Alex and Christen noticed the change in their alpha immediately.

“Tobs, is everything okay? Did something happen?” Christen asked, concern furrowing her brow.

“No, no it’s…well actually something did happen. Sinc walked in on Tanc having sex.”

Alex wrinkled her nose. Christen laughed, “Ew.”

Tobin continued, “With Carli.”

The two omegas gaped.

Tobin took a deep breath, “And Tanc was in heat and they may have sort of accidentally...started a courtship.” It came out so fast that it took a second for her mates to understand what she’d said. When they did, Alex stopped walking suddenly, jerking her mates to a stop as well.

“Oh fuck,” she croaked

Tobin and Christen looked at Alex. She was white as a sheet and a thin sheen of sweat shone on her brow. Tobin frowned, “Hey Lex, are you-“

Before she could finish her question the forward was sprinting to the garbage can on the corner and heaving up everything she’d eaten in the last day.

Tobin and Christen chased after her, Christen pulling back her hair with a spare tie and Tobin rubbing her back and whispering soothing words as the omega continued to retch into the bin. When Alex’s stomach finally settled, she wiped away tears and snot on the back of her sleeve and took a deep, shuddering breath. Tobin handed her a water bottle from her backpack to rinse her mouth and take a few sips, and Christen soaked a gym towel with water to clean up her mate’s face.

“Jeeze, Lex, if I’d known you’d react that badly I definitely wouldn’t have told you,” Tobin said, followed immediately by, “Ow, dammit Chris that hurt!”

“No, Tobs, honestly it’s fine. It’s probably just anxiety. You know what my stomach gets like before tournaments, and I guess the added stress of our captain in an unstable courtship with messed up timing was too much,” Alex said as she forced a smile. “I’m guessing Sinc talked to you because somehow Carli and Melissa have already fucked everything up?”

Tobs nodded, grimacing a little, “Yeah I wasn’t kidding when I said that Sinc walked in on them doing the dirty. I’m guessing there was some alpha drama that went down. Knowing Carli, she probably ran and, based on Sinc’s groveling, Tanc is probably a mess, and well everything is just kind of fucked up.”

Christen grumbled, “Stupid knotheads.” Tobin faked offense, hand clutching her heart. Christen whacked her again, smiling at her goober of an alpha.

“So,” Alex said, a slow and sly grin spreading across her face, “You know what we have to do now, don’t you?” Christen smiled, immediately catching on.

Tobin looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what they were talking about when it hit her suddenly.

“No! No absolutely not. Sinc told me not to tell anyone! I only told you because you’re my damn wives, and I suck at lying to you.”

“Tobs,” pouted Alex.

“No. Not happening,” she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to them.

Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist, “Toby. Come on.”

She spun back to them, “We are not telling the team.”

Her omegas looked at each other and then looked back at her and she knew she was screwed.

Tobin sighed in defeat, “We’re telling the team.”

Alex beamed, “Good! So we’re agreed. Let’s go. We can start a group text while we get sandwiches. I’m starving.” She turned and continued up the street toward the deli.

Christen and Tobin stared after her, horrified.

**Author's Note:**

> We heard from a lot of you and that really inspired us to continue this. Well that and Canada won Bronze!!!! I hope you liked what we added. Please just take a moment to comment even if its just a smiley face (although more in-depth love is appreciated) or if you have a hope for this story like who you want with who or if you want Tancarli to end up together.


End file.
